Hetalia Hunt
by ProudCanadianGal101
Summary: Re-Writen is different! The meeting place at Japan's haunted, meanwhile Mai is feeling odd. Why do the client and his friends seem familiar and just what's up with her memory? Who's the mysterious person and why do they want Mai? Did the nations find the long lost nation? Why is there no memory of them in that said Nation. May possibly be darker but I hope not also may have Suspenc
1. Chapter 1: Mai's Friends

**This is my first FanFiction crossover at this website. My first one is at Wattpad and the username is Marianna101. Please read my stories there. Takes place before the Bloodstained Labyrinth. **

**I don't own Ghost Hunt nor Hetalia**

**OMG I forgot to put in China... In my head China was in it but I forgot to write him in... I'm also adding quite a bit because this chapter was so short updated 2014-05-21**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Mai's Friends**

**Mai POV**

I woke up at 8:15. "Damn I'm gonna be late!" I screamed to the world. I quickly got ready and ran out the door. On the way I saw my friends America, England, France, Russia, Germany, Italy, Canada, yes I can see Canada, China and my brother Japan. Before you ask we are the personifications of every country in th eworld. well only certain countries, only the ones we represent. Yes I am Tokyo the personification of Japan's, who is my older brother, capital city. When in public we call each other Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Ivan, Ludwig, Feliciano, Matthew, Yao, and Kiku. Everyone calls me Mai. "Why are you here?" I asked them surprised at the fact that they are in Tokyo of all places!

"Kiku's house is haunted Dudette!" Alfred said sounding scared. Well he is afraid of ghost's so I can see him being scared. I thought I saw him shivering when he said that my brother's house is haunted.

"Kiku-nii-chan is that right?" I asked him then he nodded. I went to hug him, and he blushed a little. "Are you injured from the ghost!" I asked. He nodded again. I hugged him tighter. His blush visibly deepened, as he winced unnoticeably.

"Why don't you complain when Mai hugs or touched you?" Feliciano complained, because he can't hug Kiku-nii-chan. He had a pouty face on. It looked really cute, especially on him. Well that is kind of a lie, my brother hugs him when he open's his eyes because they are 'cute' according to my brother. My brother loves cute things. I gave him the dog he owns and, he loves it mainly because I gave it to him and that its cute.

"He's my brother!" I said. "Lets go you guys. I am a ghost hunter so you can ask my boss." I told them. They ran upstairs well only Alfred and Feliciano ran while the rest of us walked. "Naru sorry I'm late but I have clients. Also Kiku-nii-chan please help me make tea. You know what they like better than I do!"

"Hai." He said. We made traditional Japanese tea for everyone but Alfred and Arthur. We got pop for Alfred and English tea for Arthur. They either don't like Japanese tea or tea in general. Unlike the other's who I know are not a big fan of Japanese Tea, complained that we were making everybody.

"Thanks. This is good." Everyone said something like that. Except for Naru who only said "This is better than the tea you usually make." a couple people mainly, Alfred, Arthur, my brother and Yao, are sorry for my boss, for the wrath that may be released on to him soon. They know I hate it when people say my brother is better than me at stuff I like doing.

"Kiku-nii-chan made that one." I said. They are waiting for me to blow. I'm trying not to blow up in front of my boss, so far since I've known him I didn't.

"Thank you." Naru thanked to Kiku-nii-chan. He never thank me! Alright I'm going to blow any second now. All the countries can see it in my face. Most are confused to why I'm going to blow, he only said 'Thank you.' for some it clicked in their head for others they still don't know.

"You never thank me when I make you tea Shibuya-san! Why? Tell me now!" I demanded. He just glared at me. I glared back with a cooler more scary glare that could scare the devil himself, wait its scaring Ivan, It's already scaring the devil.

"Hide while you can. Mai is scary when she is angry." Feliciano warned my boss. Feliciano hid behind Ludwig. I glared at Feliciano and he quivered, while he got his white flag ready to wave around like a 'true Italian does' according to him, Ludwig and any other person he faced in battle.

"What possibly could you mean my dear Italian buddy?" I asked the Italian. He almost started to yell Ludwig's real name but then the other SPR members entered to room. They were arguing, like they normally do. It seems like the monk called the priestess old, again, and then she hit him while John tried to calm him down, and Yasu laughing at them, while Masako covering her smile with her kimono. I know she's smiling, I can tell from her eyes. I miss wearing kimono's they were nice and pretty but they were hard to walk in.

"Sorry we didn't know the boss had a meeting with someone." Yasu said not noticing the atmosphere, just like someone else I know, don't worry Alfred I won't say any names, Alfred I said not to worry I wont say you are the one who doesn't notice the atmosphere. Opps I just told the world... don't worry this won't go on the internet... wait it's already on the internet. I accidentally pressed publish, I did it on purpose don't tell him that.

"Kiku-nii-chan what happened while I was away?" I asked my older brother completely forgetting about what just happened which happens a lot when I'm around the other countries, generally when I am mad though. Which sometimes happens often.

"Well there's all these noises, even though I live alone. Before you ask it's not the wind nor the old house Mai-chan. E...Arthur-san said he heard a voice when he stayed over one night. Also I get pushed down my stairs. Plus I get attacked I have a scar to prove it." Kiku-nii-chan said feeling natious about showing bare skin. "I can show you some of the scars." He pulled up his sleeve and I saw a big gash on his arm as if an animal attacked him. I started to feel light-headed and I felt as if I was going to puck. It was that bad.

"Oh my!" I screamed. "What happened?" He pulled down his sleeve, but the image was still in my head. I couldn't get the image out of my head no matter how hard I tried.

"I don't know. I woke up with this." Kiku-nii-chan said. I hugged him. He winced and blushed, I apologized for hurting him. I hate hurting my brother.

"Naru will you take this case? Please take this case, if you do I will.. I will... I will not tell you're biggest secret.(She actually know's he's Oliver Davis)" I bluffed. No one would care if he was a famous person or not. Only Arthur and I know that he is Oliver Davis. Arthur because Naru is a British person. I know he is Oliver Davis because I actually know him, and when he went to the hospital I checked the hospital enterys and Shibuya Kazuya, wasn't one of them, Oliver Davis was in the same room he was.

"Yes I will take this case. Please expect us in a week. Have three rooms ready. One for base with lots of outlets, one for the boys to stay and one for the girls. There will be three girls and five boys. Please leave all your info with my security Taniyama Mai." Naru said.

"I still have Mai-chan's room, so Mai-chan you can use your room." Kiku-nii-chan said. "Mai you already know where my house is, and you already know all my info." I wrote down my brothers address and knowing he doesn't have a phone, unless you count his work one, I put no phone number down. I don't think he would want a phone call in the middle of a phone call with the Prim Minister, or the emperor.

"We don't know your names." Masako said, covering her mouth with her kimono sleeve as usual. Ever since I met Masako, I've wanted to show her my kimono's. I do have lots of them. I wish I could wear them in public like she can.

"Alfred F. Jones from America, Arthur Kirkland from England, Francis Bonnefoy from France, Ivan Braginski from Russia, Ludwig I don't know his last name but I think it starts with a B from Germany, Feliciano Vargas from northern Italy, Matthew Williams from Canada, Yao Wang from China and Kiku Honda from Japan." I said pointing to everyone and who I pointed to waved to tell show them who was who. "And these are Ayako Matsuzaki a miko, Hōshō Takigawa a monk, John Brown a priest, Masako Hara a medium, Lin Kōujo an onmyoji, Kazuya Shibuya my boss and Osamu Yasuhara the researcher." I also pointed to everyone on the SPR team who also waved. We stayed a bit and talked about the countries I named. Canada was the only country left out.

* * *

**Sorry for it being short. I just got my laptop and I have a project I need to be working on. I will try to upload it weekly while reading all the books I need to read and doing my homework. Sorry if I don't upload weekly.**

**I updated this chapter, adding in more details. Now its longer! Also OMFG I dropped my wallet outside and them today before school a stranger gave me my wallet, with everything in it! I just wanted to tell you that. I may tell you that in chapter 4... If I do ignore that, but it will have more detail.**


	2. Chapter 2: Mai's Best Friend

**Hetalia Hunt**

**So sorry. I was very busy with school I had a S.S./History project that I needed to work on and now I have a French project I should be working on that was due yesterday but I forgot it at home and then I ripped it because I was angry so now I have to hand it in on Monday, and last Thursday I painted my First Nation Drum I made. Yes I am First Nation. Also I forgot to mention. My friend originally made this but she gave it to me because she thinks I'm a better writer. We met during summer camp and we live in different cities. Also my fish just died a couple days ago. So enough rambling here is chapter two of Hetalia Hunt. I just dicected an eye yesterday. That was so fun. **

**Desclaimer: I think I forgot about this last time. I don't own Ghost Hunt nor Hetalia. Someday, someday.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Mai's Best Friend**

**Mai POV**

We talked for a while. Then someone ran inside slamming open the door. "I herd Mai was here!" She chocked out.

"V Victoria!" I yelled. "My God it's been a long time. No only three years right? I'm sorry for not telling you where I was going I promise to tell you next time." I said as we hugged. "So what's up? Why are you here?" I asked.

"Well you disappeared 3 years ago! No one knew were you where! We were all worried! Please don't do that again! You still have paperwork. Well your brother was kind enough to do 1 week of paperwork every week. Here's your paperwork from yesterday!" Victoria ranted as she gave me a huge bag filled with top secret information on the Government of Tokyo.

"Fine I'll do it!" I shouted. I got out my special pen and started my paperwork.

"What's this?" Naru went to my desk and picked up a file.

He was about to read it when I suddenly shouted at the top of my lungs "Don't touch the Government Top Secret Files!" Naru dropped the file on all the murderers in Tokyo.

"Why would you have top secret government files?" Naru asked me.

All I said was "Look up Mai Honda. You'll find your answers then." I walked to the group of people staring in aw and said "Sorry but I have to go. I haven't seen them in years. Bye-Bye! Be back tomorrow!" I yelled to the SPR Gang.

I was about to walk out the door when Naru suddenly said, "If you want to stay working here you better not leave."

"I havnt had a day off since 2 months ago! The law says you have to have at least one day off a week for people in school," I said coolly, surprising everyone, "I can tell the police about the fact that I haven't had a day off in two months and I'm in High School!"

"No you can have the day off tomorrow. Anyways I never knew an idiot like you would know the law." Naru said as I glared daggers at him.

"What did you say? Did you say that an idiot like me wouldn't know about the law!" I screamed at him. I waked up to him with a fist, then he staggered back because he got punched in the face. I didn't punch him! I turned and saw someone I wasn't expecting. MATHEW punched him (**A/N You forgot about him didn't you? Hockey Canada for the win!**)!

"NO ONE CALLS OUR SWEET MAI AN IDIOT!" Mathew yelled at my boss. Everyone stared at him wide eyed, they probably didn't see him or they forgot about him. Naru looked surprised and held his now turning red cheek. After a while he realized what he did. "S... Sorry I didn't realize what I was doing. No one but who I play Hockey with see that side of me..." With every word he got more and more invisible.

"Who are you again?" Ludwig asked.

"I'm Ca...Mathew." He stuttered with his name but no one noticed but me, Victoria, his sister and Alfred, his brother.

"Fine you can go." Naru gave in. I gave a small cheer. We all walked out as if nothing happened.

* * *

**Masako POV**

"What's up with Mai?" Boe-san asked.

"I don't know!" Ayako exclaimed. "I wonder why she has Top Secret Government Files with her? Why did she say look up Mai Honda when Naru asked why she has those files?"

"Maybe she's a spy!" Yasuhara said jokingly.

"Maybe she works for the government or her parents work for them." John suggested.

"If her parents work for the government then why did SHE have the files?" I asked John.

"Lets look up Mai Honda then. She did give us permission." John suggested shyly.

"I have my laptop!" Yasuhara said loudly, in my ear.

"Please don't shout in my ear Yasuhara." I told Yasuhara off.

"I didn't shout!" Yasuhara shouted. I glared at him while covering my mouth. Yasuhara opened his laptop and typed something in.

"Ops wrong password." He said. He typed his password in. "OK I need internet. What's the password?" He asked everybody.

"SPR123. SPR being capitalized." Naru said as he entered the room with ice on his cheek.

"Thanks!" Yasuhara thanked Naru. Yasuhara then typed something into the laptop then gasped.

"What. What did you find?" Takigawa-san asked.

"I found..."

* * *

**Mai POV**

"Hey you guy's come to my house! I finally painted the kitchen what I waned it to be. It's light red." I said as my phone dinged a special ring that only dings when someone that doesn't have the proper clarification goes on official government files. I smiled "Looks like the SPR gang got on the government website. They will be surprised that it says '**Sorry you don't have the proper Government Clarification to know about Mai Honda.**' I cant wait till work tomorrow. A million questions about why they cant know about me." then I sighed.

"Lets go to your house Tokyo!" Victoria said cheerfully. "Tomorrow I will go to your workplace with you and beg for a job, and say that I know more about ghost's than Oliver Davis. Well it's true because I am the capital of haunted cities in Canada!(**A/N When I lived there it was. Now I live in Vancouver so I don't know**)" That may work. Victoria isn't scared by ghost's like a couple people I know.

"That may work. You may get the job, you are a harder worker than I am." I said to Victoria. "Since it's been such a long time lets go around the city window shopping. The SPR Gang don't know I have lot's of money." everyone agreed. At 10:30 we went to my favorite restaurant iHop(**A/N This is really my favourite restaurant. I'm not sure if it's in Japan but for this story it is**). We all had different foods. (**A/N I'm to lazy to write what they had, use your imagination**) at 11:30 we walked out stuffed, America wasn't stuffed. I bought the meal they all protested.

'Tokyo you don't have to its been a while.' by a loud mouth American, or 'I was the one who punced your boss so I would like to repay you buy buying.' by a shy Canadian. I insisted.

"I was the one to suggest to go in here so I will pay."

When we got out we saw my friend's from school. "Mai!" They yelled when they saw me.

"Hey!" I said back. "Sorry I cant talk I'm showing my brother and his friends around Tokyo."

"I never knew you had a brother. Why didn't you live with him when you're parents passed away?" Michiru asked.

"Well I ran away from home a month after my mom passed." I sad faking sadness. "We were actually about to visit her grave."

"O.K. Well see you tomorrow at school." Michiru said as they left.

* * *

**Well sorry for not updating it on Wednesday. I was busy with school and well I kept forgetting to save it so here it is! Wow this is the longest chapter I have ever written! Anyways I hope you enjoy and tomorrow is also Mother's Day so get your Mom an awesome gift. Don't forget to thank them for giving birth to you like I do every year! Also Marianna101 is my friend's Wattpad I just give her story's to post on her account and she gives me stories to post on my account. So stay tuned for the next chapter. Also there will be at least one Doctor Who reference starting now on, for every story I write that is not Doctor Who related.**


	3. Chapter 3: Mai's House

**This may or may not be updated when I want it to be... It is Victoria Day on Monday. For all those Canadians out there Happy Victoria Day!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Hetalia nor Ghost Hunt...Can I own them PLEASE?**

* * *

**Hetalia Hunt**

**Chapter 3: Mai's House**

**Mai POV**

We all went to my home. No the home I live at but the home I bought just in case something like this happened. I don't want them to know where I ran off to.

"You have a nice place Tokyo!" China said to me.

"Thanks! I've lives here for the three years I've been gone!" I said cheerfully. The doorbell rang. "I wonder who that is?" I asked nobody. When I opened the door I saw Switzerland and his 'little sister' Liechtenstein. They aren't real siblings. I know they have secret feelings for each other. "What are you doing here?"

"Well Victoria said she found you and said that you lived here... So we went to check it out. I'm glad she was right. After she told me I asked nii-sama if we can check to see if she's there and he said yes!" Liechtenstein said quicker than any country could, surprising everyone but Victoria and I. We all know she act's differently around us, she even surprised Victoria and I, she never acted like this in front of other people but us two, Hungary, Taiwan, she's only in it because Japan-nii-chan started it, and sometimes Japan-nii-chan in our Yaoi Club no one but us six, knows about. We have some awesome USU, America and England, pics and FrUK, France and England. England is such a cheater. We only take pictures of the other countries. I'm getting off topic again am I?

"All I got was Victoria... check it out... right... nii-sama and yes!" Victoria said jokily. We all herd what she said. Liechtenstein glared at Victoria. "Chill out Liech, I was joking!" Sometimes I wonder if Victoria isn't really in U.S.A. She acts a lot like a certain American I know and won't name CoughAmericaCough.  
The doorbell rang and then Victoria didn't look surprised at all. "That must be those two. K, P and E, know who I am talking about." Victoria used our code names. She only uses them when we are going Yaoi Club mode. Our code names are from the third letter of our names. I am K, Japan-nii-chan is P and Liechtenstein is E. It must be Hungary or N and, or, Taiwan or I, Victoria would be C.

When I opened the door I saw Taiwan and Hungary, what a surprise. Behind them were the SPR gang. I have lots of explaining to do.

* * *

**Yasuhara POV**

What I saw was something that said I didn't have the right Government status to go farther. When I tried hacking it, it asked me for my name and password. When The gang went outside we saw to girl's saying "Victoria said she lived where Tai?"

When I walked up to her I herd "Mai lives just up the road."

"Excuse me are you talking about Mai Taniyama?" I asked them. "I couldn't help but hear you because you two were talking too loud."

"Yes we are talking about Mai Taniyama. How do you know her?" The one girl who was called Tai asked me.

"Oh I work with her unofficially." I sad kindly. "How do you know her?"

"Well we are in the same club plus Tai right here likes her older brother. Where are my manners? My name is Elizabeta Héderváry. This is Mei Xiao. She is our only Taiwanese friend so we sometimes call her Tai in our club, but only our club member's." the now named Elizabeta said.

"What is your club?" Ayako asked.

"We'll only answer if you tell us your names." Mei said.

"Well my name is Yasuhara, Her name is Masako, Ayako, Takigawa we call him Bou-san, Lin-san and Kazuya, we call him Naru." I said pinting to everyone.

"Well why don't we go to Mai's house?" Mei asked everybody.

"Sure!" Elizabeta said energetically.

We all walked to the rich part of Tokyo. "I wonder how Mai can live here?" Ayako asked out loud.

"I don't know you old hag. Maybe her parents live here and pay the bills?" Bou-san said.

Mei and Elizabeta stared at us then each other and finally us again, as if we didn't know a big secret we should know. They started whispering to each other. I wish I could hear what they were saying but sadly I couldn't.

When we got to a small house seriously it was small, well more of a medium sized house. Mei rang the doorbell. A couple seconds later Mai opened the door. "Hi you guys!" She said cheerfully as usual. "Come in. We were about to have dinner. Kiku-nii-chan is cooking my favorite meal today! I'm sure he can add more ingrediants if I ask him. Also Lilli and Vash are here. Aperently Victoria told Lilli who asked Vash if she could come. For you guy's who don't know who Vash and Lilli are they are one of my best friend's and her older brother, who isn't really her older brother but kinda is. It's complicated. They have the same last name and it's Zwingli." Mai sad all that in one breath. (**A/N I said that in two but I have a type of Lung thing I think it's asthma.**) She smiled at our shoked faces.

"It's bigger on the inside." I said shocked. (**A/N Has that ever happened to you, going to a building and its bigger on the inside. Well bigger than you expected. It's happened to me!**)

"Not really. I just don't have lots of furniture so it looks bigger on the inside." Mai explained really logically.

"When did you get logical Mai?" Naru asked.

"Did you say I am illogical Naru?" Mai asked really creepily.

"UH OH! Run! Hide! Anything! Keep away from her when she gets like this!" Mei said not taking this seriously.

* * *

**Will Naru survive Mai's wrath? Did you notice the Doctor Who Reference? Tell me in the comments if you did****. Tell me if you want it to be a FrUK or a USUK. The comment voting will end in a month if I get more than five votes... it will end at about June 14 or 15 in the year 2014. But if i didn't get enough votes it will be delayed two weeks then another two weeks if I don't get enough votes by then and you get the idea...**


	4. Authors Note: Kinda Important

Hey there! Sorry this isn't and update! I am going camping this weekend. I won't be able to update. Unless I write the rest of the chapter in less than a day and I'm not even a quarter way done... It is going to be the longest chapter yet, and probably the longest in the whole story. I'm just telling you that to warn you I may not update this week, I will try though... See ya later!


	5. Chapter 4: Dinner Time

**Sorry I forgot to mention but when Mai is with the other countries she acts differently. Just to let you know if you couldn't guess Mei is Taiwan and Elizebeta is Hungary. Sorry if any character is OOC, I'm making this in a rush. I will fix this later!  
**

**I don't own Ghost Hunt nor Hetalia... Someday I will... even if I have to use murder! MWAHAHA!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Dinner Time**

**Mai POV**

Before I opened the door by one second or less Japan-nii-chan said he will cook my favorite meal. (**A/N Sorry I forgot to mention that in the other chapter!**)

After Mei said to run and hide Kiku-nii-chan came in and said "I herd a big commotion what is going on? Oh Hi Mei-chan! Hi Héderváry-san! Hello everybody else. Sorry but I forgot most of your names."

"Kiku-nii-chan my boss called me illogical!" I complained to my brother.

"Mai can I teach him a lesson?" Ivan who witnessed the whole thing asked.

"No you can't hit him with your led pipe Ivan!" I screamed at him.

"ToTo, I'm going to try to kiss JJ now!" the Taiwanese girl whispered to me. ToTo is my club nick name while JJ is my brothers club nick name.

"Good luck!" I told Mei. My brother will just ask what she is doing. Unless she tries something else. "Why are you staring at me? Did I get super mad again?"

"You don't remember? It sounded like you wanted to murder Naru!" Masako asked me, shivering at what happened.

"I did?" I asked not sure why I was mad.

"You forgot! Naru called you illogical!" John polity pointed out.

"He did? Did he Mei?" I asked my favorite Taiwanese girl.

"Yes he did. Don't mind him. You are the most logical person I know other than K!" She said. When my brother is in the room and Mei wants to talk about him without him knowing she say's K. She gets K from **K**i**K**u. Mei started fantasizing about being married to my brother.

"Kiku-nii-chan is dinner ready?" I asked my brother.

"I didn't even start when I herd all the commotion." was all my brother said when then he went to the kitchen.

"You shouldn't cook all by your self," Arthur said, "let me help."

"NO!" I screamed. "No thank you. How about tomorrow morning if you don't burn down the kitchen you can make us some breakfast scones?" 'Note to self put a sign on the kitchen door saying 'No English people aloud! You too England!'' I thought to myself.

"Why won't you let him cook?" Ayako asked.

"I don't want anyone to die from an Englishman's cooking." I stated blankly.

"Hey! My cooking's not that bad!" I herd a shout come from the 'an Englishman' I was talking about.

"Last time I had your cooking I was in the hospital for a month! That was 5 years ago!" I screamed at him, surprising the SPR gang on how long I knew him and the fact that I was sent to the hospital from someones cooking at '10' years of age..

"Well the last time I had his cooking I was in the hospital for about three months. He did say he got better, before you protest that was five months ago!" My favorite American said. The Brit just glared at him. I don't know how he can live with his cooking, since it's so bad "Because of Ig...Arthur's cooking my boss told the Elizabeth chick that is Queen, I think, who told the Prim Minister of England to not let anyone have his cooking ever again. True story dudes! Speaking of food, Ca...Mattie can you make pancakes tomorrow morning? Your are better than France...is' pancakes, although Francis' pancakes are cool, you can roll them up and they are thin but not as filling." He stuttered on names so much, which thank god everyone but the SPR gang noticed.

"Are we having PASTA?" one of my two favorite Italians said. "Hopefully we are because I invited fratello. He will probably bring along the Spaniard who will tell her fiance." Feliciano said pointing to a certain Hungarian woman talking to Lilli about the next club meeting which will probably be at midnight.

"They can come over only if they don't send the night at my house. They can go to a hotel! I don't have enough room in my house!" I said then I remembered I have one more guest room than I thought. "Actually they can stay I have enough room. Victoria can I tell you something?" When Victoria came I whispered in her ear "Vicky I have multiple camera's in every room." Victoria started squealing like a fan girl, which she is because she loves yaoi.

"Slumber party! Girls only, but to keep the girls doing appropriate things the most mature A.K.A Mai's brother will keep watch." Victoria said. Victoria can make anyone into a yaoi fan, she almost has Mei. Tonight she should have Mei being a yaoi fan. "Also everybody else can play truth or dare with us."

"Dinner's ready!" My brother said as he put the last dish on the table.

"Oh can you please stay for Dinner?" I asked my co-workers.

"Are you sure you have enough food?" John asked me.

"Oh yea! My brother cooks enough for an army when he cooks for more than 5 people," I started as I walked up to my co-workers, "plus he is an amazing cook! The best in all of Japan!" Everyone could hear the proudness in my voice when I was talking about my brother being the best cook in Japan.

"No sorry I can't stay, I wish I could. I'm helping out with the church with feeding the poor." John said sincerely.

"That's O.K." the Canadian said scaring his twin brother.

"Ahh! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!" The loud mouth American yelled.

"I was here the whole time." He said quietly.

"You were the one to hit Naru right?" Yasu asked. "Also I can't stay. Tonights my Gran's birthday, I'm going to her house for her birthday. Sorry!"

"I can't stay I have a date with my boyfriend." Ayako said. "Sorry, also wouldn't it be awkward, we don't know lots of people here."

"Whore" Bou-san said as he coughed. "I can't stay either, band practice."

"If anyone can't stay or don't want to raise your hands!" I shouted to everyone. All the SPR members raised their hands.

"It's best if you all leave now before the others get here... they will proably bring a lot of other people and my house won't handle that." I herd the doorbell ring, and at least a ten people behind the door. "Leave through the back... you don't want to meat them, we are crazy when we meet." They all left using the outside door.

When I opened the door I saw the rest of the countries, well most of them. "Hi everybody!" I said as they entered. "Don't worry England didn't cook, Japan-nii-chan cooked. Please come this way, everyone is in the living room." we all went to the living room, "So when will dinner be ready?" I asked my brother.

"When it cools off." was his reply. We all went to my dinning room, which was pretty big considering how big my house is. Somehow we all managed to sit at the table and still have left over seats. "It's ready!" my brother said as he took the lids off the food. Everyone took their food, or the food they like, I took some of a little bit of everything.

"ITTADASKIMASU" my brother and I said as everyone stared eating.

"What they said!" America said pointing to my brother and I. Victoria said a little prayer (**AN I'm making her religious... I'm not adding any religion just in case it upsets people. You can pick her religion... It may not even be for many religions but it is for Catholicism, which I am. Also Victoria is based of my friend who is also a Catholic.**) America stared stuffing his face, and trying to get everyone's attention to talk about global warming or something. Everyone started arguing.

"Shut up America!" I herd someone scream, "This is not a meeting!"

"Ohonhon! Angleterre your face is funny!"

"SHUT UP FRANCE!" France and England started arguing.

"Everyone please stop fighting!" I shouted, everyone stopped fighting.

"Sorry Tokyo! We will stop!" Everyone who was fighting stopped, they know my wrath when they see it.

"Good, it is good to fight to maintain a good relationship, also you all take it to far, I also know you two at least used to love each other!" I said pointing to England and France, who lit up like Christmas trees.

"Why do you say that Tokyo?" England asked.

"Well why would France just let Canada live with England then,(**AN I know it was a war, but for the sake of this story there was no war**)" They might of invented a new shade of red, "also with your reaction's I know something must of happened." I said.

"What? Who?" America asked.

"Your brother Canada!" I said annoyed that someone could forget their brother.

"Oh, you mean Canadia?" he asked.

"No Canada!" I said. "I don't want to fight."

"I remember him!" France yelled at the same time Prussia yelled,

"Birdie I remember you!"

"Birdie?" France asked.

"My nickname for Canada!" Prussia said.

"Did you do something to mon petit Matthieu?" France asked.

"The awesome me wouldn't say if I did or not!" Prussia yelled.

"Canada did he do something to you?" France asked his younger brother, like son. (AN I would put son, but that would mean America is England's son.)

"Umm," he said as he saw Prussia from behind France mouthing 'say no!' while shaking his head, "umm I don't know."

"You should know!" America said, he probably would side with his brother.

"Nothing that I can remember." Canada said clearly lying, only Victoria, America, and I noticed. We are the closest to him, along with the other capital cities of Canada, and provinces and territories of Canada. I'm the closest to him that is not in North America.

"Tell me later." I herd America whisper to him. I rolled my eyes.

"Tokyo why did you run away and not become one with Mother Russia?" Russia asked me.

"I'm sorry but I can't become on with you, I'm not a country. I ran away because we were getting more tourists and I had more work to do, but not as much as my brother, I wasn't thinking of anyone but myself, I'm sorry for running away," I said sincerely. (**AN I don't know a tough time in Tokyo history**)

"That's O.K. we just missed you!" Japan-nii-chan said.

"DESSERT TIME" a loud mouthed American said annoyingly.

"I made apple pie yesterday. There is a lot left, all we have to do is put it in the oven and then we all can eat" I said going towards the kitchen. When I came out three minutes later I said "It will be ready in half an hour."

"Where did you go when you ran away?" Liechtenstein asked.

"Well I went to school, and I broke an expensive camera that was costumed made in Germany," Germany got a little bit more interested. "and I had to work for him even though I could of easily of paid for it, I had to keep to an image of a girl with no family and living on my own. I've worked for that ghost hunting company ever since." I explained. After I told my story the pies were done.

I went to get the pies. When I came back America came rushing towards me. "PIE!"

He ate two whole pies. After dessert we sat in my surprising large living room chatting about what happened when I was away. I also told stories about what happened when I was away as well.

* * *

**OMG MY BIGGEST CHAPTER! I went camping this weekend and I somehow managed to finish this chapter! Anyways I'm sorry if any character is OOC, I will fix it later if I think it is too OOC. I had a _DRAMATIC_ weekend. I'm not aloud to talk about it otherwise I will get in trouble. Now if you don't mind me I will take a nap... YAWN I had a _BUSY_ weekend. Over 2000 words. That is a first!**


	6. Re-Writing!

Sorry for not updating in such a long time, I'm actually going to rewrite this, so I'm so sorry! I don't like how it's written, and I want to change a few things, and I will keep the main story on, but I'm going to make it better, because I was what, just barley 14, when I made this. My writing style has changed, and then my friend ProudCanadianGal101, who owns the account doesn't do Ghost Hunt anymore, so I am doing it for her... You may not know this but we collaborated on it, but I told Sarah (ProudCanadianGal) not to tell other's it was a collaboration.


	7. Chapter 1 ReWrite: The Start of a Mystey

**Yay! It took me like 2 hours to write this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or Hetalia, and am not making any money in any shape, way or form. But I do own the plot line. (Unless I read something like this, and subconsciously put it as my own story... Naw, I don't read stories like this...)**

I woke up at 8:13. "Damn it! I'm gonna be late, again!" I muttered to my self. As I got ready, as fast as I could, I didn't notice the text messages I got on my phone from some unknown person. I didn't have time to make myself breakfast, which is the most important meal of the day. I guess getting something quickly from my favourite cafe will do.

I went to the cafe, which is across the street from my place. They know when I come in the morning, I need breakfast. They usually make me something to-go. Even though it's usually a breakfast sandwich, it fills me right up. I was ten minutes late for work.

"Sorry I'm late! My alarm wouldn't go off!" I yelled when I ran into SPR. I went into the kitchen, already knowing what I would have to do.

"Mai, you're late, tea." my narcissistic boss, Shibuya Kazuya, or Naru for short, called to me. If he knew who he was talking to, I thought to myself. Wait, where did that thought come from?

"HAI!" I called out if faux cheeryness. I really want to murder my handsome boss sometimes. Wait handsome? Where did that come from? I made a teapot of tea, because I feel like I would need to.

When I walked into the sitting area, where the clients sit, I saw someone familiar. My gut was telling me I should know him. It seems like someone I met many years ago. By the looks of it, he knew me too.

"Mai-chan?" He asked looking shocked. His voice seems familiar, but at the same time, not. I looked a him confused, while tilting my head to the side, like an anime character.

"Do I know you?" I asked him. He seems familiar, but at the same time, not. It's like that one time when... Wait, what was I thinking about?

"Do you remember me?" He asked and stood up. I shook my head no, I really don't know him, but as I keep saying, and will keep saying, it feels like I should. When I did, he looked very down.

"Am I supposed to know you?" I asked. My heart was telling me yes, but my brain was telling me that I don't know him.

"I'll tell you later," he sighed, and sat down. He sat down like he was an old man. Wait a minute. Old man, know's me, that feeling...

"Mai, you're supposed to be working, not daydreaming." Naru snapped me out of my thoughts. What was I thinking about again? Maybe about that strangely familiar stranger.

"What's your name again?" Naru asked the familiar man, looking into his black book. Why is it black? Is he a Gothic Emo?

"Honda Kiku." the, now named Honda, snapped me out of my thoughts. What's with it and people snapping me out of my thoughts? I like my thoughts, can't people get that!

Naru wrote down his name. "Honda-san, what is haunted?" Naru asked, getting into the haunting. I don't know why, but it seems to strike my interest. That question never made my interest this high.

"The meeting room, for the place I work for, is haunted." I seems like he is carefully choosing his words. Well that does suit his character for this scenario. Wait, what?

"What is your job?" I asked before Naru could. He gave me a cold glare. It felt right to glare back, but I didn't. What's up with me, I would never glare back at Naru, unless it calls for it.

"I work for the government, but I can't tell you much." Kiku said. Wait when did I think of using his first name. My thoughts are weird.

"Continue on with the haunting." Naru emotionlessly. The emotionless reminds me of someone. Who does it remind me of? Why am I thinking of some one from H...

"To start thing's off, the feel of it makes me feel like there is something supernatural going on. There's also the noises, and everything moving. At first I thought it was a prank from one of the other n-" he paused to, what it looks like think. "Workers, from abroad. They really like pulling pranks on people." He then mumbled something that sounded like 'westerners are really strange.'.

"If it's just pranks, then-" Naru was cut off by Ki-Honda-san. That surprised both Naru and I. It seemed like it surprised us for different reasons. He stood up and frantically spoke.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but I thought it was a prank until, someone got badly hurt. Now pretty much everyone refuses to go in the meeting room, and we can't do our meetings if no one will do them. So please help me." he practically begged, and he bowed.

"Naru thought for several minutes. "I accept." he said. He got up to leave for his office. "Oh, and Mai, tea once you're done." Damn him. I know what he means by that, but it annoys the hell out of me.

"Thank you for taking this case!" he bowed in thanks. Naru, if he did something, would of nodded. He was in the other room.

"Honda-san, where is it, and do you think you can get three rooms?" I asked him. He gave me the address. Wait, that's where the world meetings are held! Wait, why do I know that? They are super secret.

"Mai-chan, about the thing I wanted to tell you about earlier." He said right before he left. "Do you have anywhere private where I can tell you?" He asked me. I nodded and walked, with him following, to where we store the equipment.

"No one really comes up here." I told him. I sat down on a box, that held wires. What the wires do, I don't know. I think maybe for the monitors.

"Mai-chan, this may come as a shock to you, but you are my sister." He told me. Of course I will be shocked. It isn't everyday you're told you have an older brother you never knew existed. But my heart and gut, is telling me I knew him all along.

"How is that possible?" I asked him, wanting, but not wanting to know the answer. I know, hard to understand.

"Well a few years ago, you disappeared, from what seemed like the face of the earth. No one knew what happened to you, and everyone was worried. From what I gather you lost your memories. I won't go in to too much detail, because that will take a long time. From what I can tell you, you are special. More special than everyone, aside from us, in this building. I know everyone is special, but I'm talking about unique special." Kiku told me, quickly and quietly. It seemed like he didn't want a single soul to hear.

"How am I special?" I asked him. Seriously how am I, a teenage girl who doesn't to the best in school, more uniquely special than everyone in the building. I have a million questions running through my head. The biggest is why didn't my brother try to find me, and take me in? A few more are, how do I have an older brother? I think my mom would of told me! Why didn't my mom tell me? How could I forgotten my brother?

"I will answer all your questions later. I have to go." Kiku said as he walked downstairs. I heard him open the door, and leave. I wish I din't leave bed this morning. Too much stuff happened. I got a new brother. I'm going to the world meeting place, that no one is supposed to know exists. I started questioning my sanity. And a whole bunch more.

What I didn't know back then is how much I really wished I didn't get out of bed. What was to come would change my life forever. I wished I checked my phone that morning as well.

**Big time changes I know! Do you like the original or this version better? If you like the original, I might keep on going with that one, but I like this one better. I will most likely change the summery as well, because it won't fit the summary! BOOO! MORE WRITING! I DON'T WANNA WRITE!**


	8. SUPER IMPORTANT AOTHORS NOTE! MUST READ

Okay, so I lost both my iPods, and my laptop is so stupid it stopped working for no reason. I can hardly do anything on the internet with my DSi. I can literally only read things. And that will glitch. I won't be able to update. I am using my sister's glitchy laptop, so don't expect updates as frequent as I did. Even though my updates weren't frequent...

I'm sorry. I lost both my iPods before school ended, then I went halfway across the country. (P.S. The Prairies are flat, and boring for a Mountain Girl) A few days after I got back from my vacation, my laptop stopped working.

I know it's halfway through August, and my next school year will be more busy because I'm going to High School for the first year. (YAY THREE MORE YEARS UNTIL I'M DONE SCHOOL!)

Marianna101 &amp; Sarah out!


End file.
